The Massage
by DulcetRipple
Summary: One-shot. Frankenstein/Rai  Noblesse, PWP. This fic was supposed to be about Frankenstein giving Rai a massage and it still sort of is… Except having sex sort of overshadowed the massage part, haha. You have been warned.


**Summary:** Rai/Frankenstein [Noblesse], PWP. This fic was _supposed_ to be about Frankenstein giving Rai a massage and it still sort of is… Except having sex sort of overshadowed the massage part, haha. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su. This fic was written purely for entertainment purposes, not to offend anybody.

**A/N:** This turned out longer than I expected of a PWP. In any case - hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Frankenstein waited patiently for his Master to finish his bath. He felt a little anxious, the air around him thick with anticipation. He recalled how only moments ago, he had ushered the trio out to run some carefully designed errands. Every calculation had to be perfect, so that tonight, the mansion would belong to solely him and Master.<p>

Frankenstein surveyed the room from left to right, noting the perfectly positioned pillows and the dim, intimate lighting coming from the candles scattered around the room. His lips curled upwards slightly. There would be nothing less than the best for his Master.

When his Master did not arrive after fifteen minutes, Frankenstein began to fret. He did not wish to interrupt his Master's bath and seem too eager for the night to begin, but at the same time, what if some emergency had come up? After ten more minutes, he gulped and headed next door, more than a little concerned.

The cool, metallic door to the bathroom was shut tight, as expected. After a quick intake of breath, Frankenstein rapped his knuckles on the door.

The response was immediate. His Master had probably been waiting for him for who knows how long on the other side of the door. "Frankenstein."

With that one word, the loyal servant immediately knew exactly what had gone wrong. He berated himself inwardly for not coming to check sooner. With well-practised efficiency, Frankenstein pressed a few buttons on the pad beside the door and then gently turned the door handle, sliding it open.

A wave of steam hit him almost immediately. The wispy gale of heat felt almost tangible. To think that while he had been just next door, his Master had been trapped in this furnace… Frankenstein's eyes started twitching as a sense of guilt washed over him. "M-Master, I deserve to – " _Die,_his throat closed up before he could finish his sentence. The steam had dissipated quickly, revealing his Master, flushed and dripping wet, staring at him with wide eyes. Rai was wearing a single silken bathrobe that was perhaps a tad too thin.

Suddenly, Frankenstein was unbearably hot, not completely due to the steam.

He felt a soft pat on his shoulder and at first he could not comprehend what it meant. That was when he saw it - clenched between slender fingers – a broken handle. Frankenstein bit back a smile. Not only was his Master not thinking of punishing him, he was actually consoling Frankenstein for the damaged door.

Bowing his head low and placing one hand over his chest, Frankenstein spoke, his voice level despite how he was glowing inside, "I will be sure to have a new door installed in the morning, and there shall also be a new, simplified tutorial for Master."

Rai acknowledged this with a nod and started walking at brisk pace. Frankenstein's heart fell as he saw his Master walking in the opposite direction of the room he had taken weeks to prepare. He supposed that he should not have expected anything else. It was already a gift for his Master to have forgiven his huge blunder.

"Frankenstein?" His Master's voice came soft and unexpected.

"Yes, Master?"

"Where is the room?"

* * *

><p>Frankenstein had to pinch himself to refrain from doing anything inappropriate. The raven-haired Noblesse looked unbelievably elegant and erotic, spread out on the king-sized bed. Frankenstein's eyes could not decide what to watch – sinfully moist lips; creamy, flawless skin; or perhaps… <em>Lower<em>. He gulped and pretended to look through the oils and lotions he had taken hours to prepare beforehand, trying to catch a glimpse of his Master from the corner of his eye. A bottle slipped from his hand and hit the floor with a _thunk_ when Frankenstein saw those _eyes_ staring at him. Among a sea of silk and folds of velvet was a body more stunning than any artwork.

"Are you alright?"

Frankenstein took a quick gulp of air, "Of course, Master. If you are ready, let us begin." He picked up one of the bottles and drew closer to the bed. Carefully, Frankenstein wet his hands with slippery massage oil and began kneading his Master's shoulders. The skin felt like glorious satin underneath his fingertips, no, it felt _better._Frankenstein's breathing was uneven and he focused harder on the massage in order to keep himself in check.

He could feel his Master relax and grow pliant. This gave Frankenstein the courage to climb atop the bed. His Master made no comment, so Frankenstein took that as permission to lean even closer, practically straddling the Noblesse. This close contact and the sound of skin sliding across skin was slow, sensuous torture.

Frankenstein moved his hands downward, making sure to undo every knot hidden beneath the surface. Soon, he reached his Master's lower back. He barely contained a sigh as he reached the towel that was covering his Master's buttocks. Frankenstein was struck with a strong urge to tear the object off, as if it had offended him in some way. Instead of doing so however, he merely moved further down to rub his Master's thighs and hamstrings. He focused on making sure the Noblesse was experiencing nothing less than pure bliss. It was hard not to let his imagination get the better of him though, with the tempting sight in front of him. His pants felt unbearably tight.

After a while, Frankenstein told his Master to turn over so he could massage the other side. Of course, being the faithful servant he was, Frankenstein readjusted the towel (despite his personal vendetta against it) for his Master, so that it covered his groin area.

Rai did not make a single sound, but having those mesmerizing eyes watch his every move made Frankenstein doubly nervous as well as turned on.

"Is this much pressure alright, Master?" Frankenstein was not looking for an actual response; the silence and tension in the room was simply getting to him.

"Yes." Rai spoke quickly and efficiently as usual, but Frankenstein did not miss the slight breathiness in his tone.

He looked up and was surprised to find his Master looking at him; cheeks tinted a light pink, ivory teeth worrying away at cherry lips. All air seemed to rush out of Frankenstein's lungs. He bent down and began skillfully kissing a trail from Rai's chest to his belly button, suckling just enough to leave a trail of light teeth prints on his Master's skin. "You taste delicious," he murmured, half to himself. Like the perfect mix of spices and roses to be exact. The almost-but-not-quite-audible moan that his words elicited from the body below him made him grin from ear to ear.

Raising his eyes to meet his Master's hooded ones, he asked softly for permission. Rai nodded and dropped the towel, showing Frankenstein his naked body as well as his clear arousal. Frankenstein could tell it took a lot of willpower for his Master to keep his legs opened wide for Frankenstein despite his embarrassment. This knowledge sent an electrifying thrill up Frankenstein's spine.

All of a sudden, lust flooded Frankenstein's mind. He hoped Rai could see it on his face, see how this servant worshipped his Master's body and that there was nothing at all to be embarrassed about. "You're beautiful," _so__fucking__beautiful_. Frankenstein knew his Master would not appreciate the language however and so held the last few words inside his thoughts.

Without warning, Frankenstein tightened his hold on his Master's thighs and took the other's entire throbbing length into his mouth. He could feel it hitting the back of his throat. Rai's reaction encouraged him to start moving his head at fast pace, making sure the sounds of pure debauchery that he was making reached his Master's ears.

The Noblesse writhed underneath him from the pleasure. His back formed a perfect arc and his hands clenched the bed sheets on both sides with grips of steel.

Frankenstein paused as he noticed his Master's behaviour. He caressed Rai's perfectly canted hips and stopped pleasuring his Master long enough to speak, "Master, please, do as you wish."

He could tell Rai was hesitant, so Frankenstein guided one of his Master's hands into his wavy, blond curls. Then he looked up, eyes filled with undisguised libido, as he began using his tongue and _humming_. Frankenstein held back a smirk as he felt fingers tensing up in his curls, albeit lightly. It was a small victory. Rai was still too gentle to actually _pull_, but Frankenstein hoped that one day his Master would figure out that he preferred a little pain mixed in with pleasure. It spiced things up.

"F-Frankenstein." That heavenly voice, stuttering because of _him_! Frankenstein pulled away from his Master reluctantly, letting his hands wander all over his Master's lithe body, not wanting leave a single inch of skin unexplored. The oil made his hands glide easily across Rai's already slick skin. The smell of sweat mixed with roses and sandalwood was intoxicating. The entire experience felt ethereal.

Frankenstein knew however, that both he and his Master needed release soon. He searched deep into pools of red, and asked, voice barely a whisper, "May I?"

"I trust you, Frankenstein." That answer, along with the look his Master was giving him made Frankenstein lose control. He quickly stripped himself, relieved to be getting rid of his pants. He really needed to design new ones. That thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as his Master beckoned towards him with a finger. Frankenstein leaned down; close enough to feel his Master's breath. He was pleasantly surprised when warm arms wrapped around his broad back and pulled him down until they were flush against each other, both bodies ablaze with desire.

Rai rarely took this much initiative and it simply added fuel to the fire, the fire of course, being Frankenstein's lust.

Not wanting to waste a second more, Frankenstein reached over to grab some lubricant. Wetting a single finger, he slowly and carefully slid it into Rai's entrance. To distract from the discomfort, he kissed his Master's beautiful, long eyelashes and then moved down to nibble Rai's delicious lips. When he added another finger, Rai gasped and Frankenstein took the chance to intertwine their tongues together, deepening the kiss.

He could feel fingers ghosting over his back, ending up once again entangled in his golden locks. Frankenstein beamed. He knew his Master loved his hair – that was why he had grown it to this length after all.

"M-Master," he panted, coming up for breath and finally removing his digits. His manhood was already leaking with pre-come. Frankenstein could not help but notice the glint of a few stray drops of saliva, trailing down his Master's chin, a result of their passionate kissing.

"…" Rai moved until he was straddling Frankenstein's waist, with Frankenstein on top of him, lined up with his entrance. Then, he gave a light nod in Frankenstein's direction.

Frankenstein placed firm hands on his Master's hips and slid into the tight, addictive heat. There was nothing repressed about the sound that left his Master's lips when he was sheathed all the way in. Frankenstein almost came right then, because dear lord… That _voice_, mixed with that _heat_. His nerve centres were overflowing with pleasurable sensations.

He had wanted to take things slow, but his hips had a will of their own, unable to resist the powerful desire to see his Master come undone before him. The friction of skin on skin had them both panting and close to the edge. Frankenstein changed his rhythm from time to time, wanting to give his Master as much pleasure as possible. He himself was enjoying this far too much to last very long.

The real thing was infinitely better than the fantasies he'd had over the past 820 years.

Frankenstein could feel his Master tense up below him, although his hold on golden strands remained rebelliously loose. He quickened his pace, bending his Master backwards, until they were face to face. Then, the pleasure really did become unbearable. "You feel so good," he breathed into his Master's ear, licking along the lobe. Rai hummed in acknowledgement, eyebrows furrowed and lips half parted from the pleasure of having that spot deep inside him hit again and again.

"Master… please… call my name."

Rai obliged and with those few syllables, both of them climaxed, engulfed by a wave of bliss. Frankenstein collapsed atop his Master, feeling spent but sated.

He could feel his pulse begin to settle down and shifted to look at his Master. The other's crimson pupils stared into his azure ones questioningly.

Frankenstein smiled, "You were amazing, Master." He tensed his muscles, preparing to get up and start cleaning (oh, what a mess the sheets were) when he felt a small poke on his abdomen. Frankenstein stared at his Master. It took him a few seconds to figure out what the poke meant, as his mind was still hazy from the sensual and surreal experience that they had just gone through. "Ah, of course Master. I will go make your night-time snack right away."

Rai shook his head lightly. "Frankenstein… Stay."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Hope you liked? Reviews are much appreciated, though there is no better gift than more fic in the fandom!


End file.
